Never the same
by B.O.T.D.F X Jeffree Star
Summary: Dahvie and jayys POV dahvie and jayy both share and experience that only true friends can share and after they will never look at eachother the same way ever again!


I do not for any reason want to hear "what the fuck your sick!" or my favorite "yeahhhh dahvie and jeffree star hate each other that would never happen"

I'm sorry if the fallowing people ever read…

Dahvie vanity

Jeffree star

Jayy von Monroe

I have a wired obsession with them having sex sooo yeah…

PENIS!

Written by Diamond Vanity

DISCLAIMER!...

The following events are not true! I wish Shit like this did happen but *sigh* it didn't.

I would like to apologize to the fallowing… Dahvie Vanity, Jeffree Star, Jayy Von Monroe, Aly Michalka, Travis Mills, Garret Ecstasy, Sally Stitches, Daniel Lucas, Rusty, Ronie Radke

Dahvies POV

I honestly don't know how this started one moment I'm sitting on the couch then jayy comes running in he slammed the door and I could hear him cursing "jayy what's wrong?" I flicked my cigarette ash on the floor and I took another drag he had his back toward me I could hear his breathing he sniffled he turned fast and he started to cry he ran over to me and he just collapsed on me his arms wrapped around my chest and he sobbed "DAHVIE! DANIEL LEFT ME!" I hugged him back.

I knew that this was going to happen jayy sobbed and he gripped my shirt I snuffed out my cigarette in the ash tray I had resting on the arm of the couch I pulled jayy into my lap and I gave him a big well needed hug he pushed his face deep into my chest and he wailed as loud as he could "shhhh its okay jayy" I patted his back I could feel my white blood on the dance floor shirt getting soaked from jayys tears.

I hated to see jayy like this what did my best friend my … maybe future lover do to deserve this? I ran my right hand through his hair jayy made the most heart breaking sounds "d dahvie?" I caressed his scalp "hm?" jayy looked up at me tears falling from his eyes "am ... I ugly?" my eyes widened and I frowned "NO! … jayy your beautiful!" jayys sad eyes stared deeply into mine "jayy your so beautiful your body is amazing and your voice is so wonderful!" jayys sad face just stared at me for a long time before he stood up.

He stopped crying and he wiped his eyes I watched as he awkwardly bit his lip I scratched my head and I looked at him "jayy?" I silently said his name he looked at me and he again wiped his eyes "I'm sorry jayy" he shrugged his shoulders and he gripped his shoulder "dahvie... Did you mean it?" I felt my heart beating fast my lips parted I silently spoke "yeah I DO! Mean it" I stood up and I walked over to him.

"Jayy I, I" jayy moved closer to me till we touched we stood there waiting for something to happen jayy let out a breath of air and he reached out he gently touched my chest running his hand over my pecks I hissed as his fingernail scrapped agents my nipple I gently gripped the back of his neck with my right hand and I rubbed my fingers agents his soft skin jayy leaned forward and his nose barely touched mine I pulled away and he opened his eyes and he looked at me my eyes flickered back and forward looking at him jayy took a slow breath in he moved forward again.

I reached up and I captured his face in my hands his lips barely touched mine "jayy if we do this things will never be the same" his bright purple eyes stared into my red ones "are you willing to change our relationship?" his eyes locked with mine "yes" as soon as he silently spoke yes my lips violently claimed his I pushed him back and we collided hard with agents our living room wall.

Jayy gasped and I stuck my tongue in his mouth and his tongue struck mine I ran my hands all over his body I felt jayys hand rubbing at my cock I moaned and I stopped kissing him he looked at me "jayy are you doing this because you need me?" he looked away from me and he stayed quiet I waited and I leaned forward "jayy… I.. I love you!" his reaction to what I said was not what I expected he violently jerked away from me he started to cry again, he looked at me "dahvie why are you doing this?" I was confused "why am I doing what?" I moved closer to him he stepped away "your taking advantage of me in my most dark time" I couldn't believe he said that I moved close to him to where my body touched his I wrapped my arms around his waist and I pulled him closer his eyes watched me he placed his hands on my chest I leaned down and I kissed him barely "jayy I'm giving you salvation and a way out" he went limp as if what I said caused all of his problems to disappear I held him up as he started to fall he gripped my arms and he started to silently cry.

I looked down "dahvie?" he reached out and he touched my face his fingers delicately touched my lips I grabbed his hand and I kissed it "dahvie… make love to me ...please?" he stood up strait over towering me I looked up at him my face was sweet and gentle I wrapped my hand around his neck and I pulled his face down as I leaned forward I silently whispered "yes jayy" our lips clashed together and jayy held on to me tight like he was about to fall I kissed the side of his face and trailed kissed down his chin to his neck.

He moaned and he wrapped his arms around my neck I snaked my hands around to his waist and around and I gripped his ass I rammed my hips into his he groaned and I squeezed his ass he grinded his hips into mine as we kissed I spoke in a raspy deep voice "jayy" he moaned as I pushed my hard dick into him he stumbled forward to get as close as our body could get.

Jayys POV

I always liked dahvie but I didn't think that we were going to be having sex our relationship was best friends but know… were tangled up in lust! Were kissing and touching and… I like it! It feels so, so right! When our lips touched I felt something that I never have felt before as if dahvie was my one!

I could feel his hard erection poking my belly it was very hard and very, very noticeable it was hard to ignore I tried to block it out but I couldn't I could feel my own cock starting to harden I felt dahvies tongue agents mine I moaned, trying to keep up with him was futile he was winning! And I was losing but it was okay I was never the more dominate one I was always the one who got over powered.

Dahvie ran his hands all over my body I reached down and I stroked his cock through his tight black shorts he gasped and he rammed his hips into mine we both in unison yelled out in pleasure dahvie looked up at me and he smiled he grabbed my hand and he pulled me toward his room I just fallowed close behind making shure not to pussy foot around I knew he wasn't going to play games he wanted to fuck right now not in three minutes or two minutes he wanted to have sex right now!

He pulled me into his room and he shut the door as soon as he did he gripped his shirt and he pulled it off I blushed and looked away he noticed and he threw his shirt across the room I gripped my arm and I felt awkward I have seen him without his shirt on before but now it was sexual his gaze was locked on me I shivered he was undressing me with his eyes I felt even more scared because of his red contacts they were creepy I nervously gripped my shirt and I started to pull it over my head but I stopped dahvie walked over to me.

"What's wrong?" I forgot to mention that daniel had started to beat me and I had large bruises on my body I started to panic "umm maybe we shouldn't" dahvie grabbed my shirt and he pulled it straight up 8over my head and his eyes widened I could see the hate in his eyes "… jayy why didn't you tell me?" I could feel tears welling up in my eyes he ran his hand across my chest and he frowned "he's so dead!" I knew that dahvie didn't like Daniel but know dahvie was pissed.

Dahvie was always there for me he was my best friend and maybe more? We pretended for a long time and said that we had sex and we kissed and made out but it was always for fans but now it was real and all I want to do is touch him and make him say my name.

Dahvie leaned forward and he licked the large bruises I shuttered his long tongue swiped all across my chest and he licked my right nipple "Uhhh!" I moaned loudly trying not to give in but I failed dahvies tongue swiped across my left nipple he flickered his tongue over the hard nub he bit down and sucked hard I closed my eyes and I ran my hands through his hair I moaned he sucked hard and pulled away making a lous wet pop sound he leaned forward and gave it a gentle lick I huffed and he giggled at me.

I looked down at his chest and I ran my hands over his soft tan skin he bit his bottom lip as I pinched his left nipple and twisted it he hissed "hard!" I twisted it violently dahvie bit his lip and he closed his eyes I let go and I looked at the red spot dahvie sucked on his large bottom lip and he let out a breath of air I smiled dahvie blushed and he reached for his shorts my eyes widened.

He started to unbutton them I looked away from him it grew more awkward as he pulled down his shorts pulling them from his legs he gave one final pull down accidentally pulling down his black and neon green boxer briefs he quickly pulled them up he blushed and he looked away from me I had my head turned my face was bright red and I was trying not to look at him dahvie sighed "why are we suddenly shy about this?" I could feel our passion slowly dying maybe… It was for the best?

I opened my mouth but my words got caught in my through "I ... I" I could see dahvie out of the corner of my eye I tensed up "I... I don't know" he looked at me he walked over and he stood realy close to me I could feel his breath on my neck.

Maybe we were acting so shy was because we love eachother and this is like our very first time? I was feeling shy because I never looked at dahvie in a sexual way but only in a friend way so this was strange for me I think that dahvie did to but he was fighting the shy awkwardness to show me that we can be much more than friends but lovers "jayy?" I heard him calling my name I blinked a few times "jayy look at me" I took a deep breath and I slowly turned my face toward him.

I had my eyes closed I bit my bottom lip hard I felt dahvies hands grip the sides of my face his fingers rubbed my skin I trembled I felt his face close to mine then his nose touched mine then … our lips I loved this feeling dahvies large soft lips on mine I pushed back moving my head with his dahvie pulled away I opened my eyes he gripped my hand and he stared at me he led my hand down, down I blushed his lips parted "see what you do to me?" he said in a breathily moan my hand caressed the large erection dahvies head fell and he shut his eyes "ahhh!" his high pitched moan made me fell a rush of heat in my cock.

I slowly and gently stroked the bulge dahvie looked up at me his eyes half open and his mouth slightly open I felt the heat in my dick grow hotter dahvie pushed close to me our bare chests touching my hand caught between us I grabbed his dick holding it as he pushed me toward the bed I sat down on the edge and he stood in front of me I blushed his large erection almost in my face I stared at the large hidden object my eyes fallowed the curve upward to the head I gulped dahvie smiled and he grabbed his underwear I closed my eyes not wanting to see it I heard rustling noises.

I heard dahvie gasp "god its cold!" I shut my eyes tight I felt dahvies hand grab mine time slowed down my hand was pulled forward my eyes were closed as tight as I could get them I could feel my heart in my throat my fingers were closed then I felt something soft and hard and warm touch my hand my fingers reached out and I gently touched the object my heart was beating faster and I was so hot I felt light headed I gripped it and I knew what it was I heard dahvie gasp then moan "HU! Uhhh" I slowly stroked, my hand was shaking like crazy dahvie gripped my hand and he helped me.

I could hear his low moans I slowly opened my right eye and suddenly my mouth opened my eyes now open I gasped dahvie looked at me I turned red dahvies cock was normal but it was fucking huge! I stopped stroking him I felt something in my stomach it twisted and it burned I couldn't breathe I let go and I pulled my hand away I gripped my stomach dahvies eyes looked worried he quickly pulled up his boxer briefs and he sat next to me he grabbed my face.

"JAYY ARE YOU OKAY?" I started to hyperventilate dahvie jumped up from his bed he ran out of the room I fell backwards and I gripped my chest I moved my legs around and I shut my eyes I heard dahvie he ran back over to me he grabbed me and he picked me up I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and I placed my head on his chest I could hear my wheezing I opened my mouth and I tried to take a deep breath but I couldn't I just made a chocked sound dahvie started to worry more he quickly walked into the living room and sat me on the couch.

"JAYY JUST HOLD ON OKAY!?" I laid down on the couch and I tried to calm down what happened must have triggered an asthma attack and a panic attack at the same time I heard dahvie I opened my eyes and he had put on his cloths he had his thick black jacket that had black fur around the hood and he had on a pair of dark grey skinny jeans and his high top Osiris shoes he grabbed me and he sat me up "jayy I'm going to take you to the hospital!" I felt him put my arms in my pink jacket and he zipped it up I felt light headed he picked me up and he walked out of the apartment.

Instantly I felt the cold winter air and snow hit my face I gasped and I hid my face dahvie walked out to the SUV he sat me in the passenger's seat and he buckled me in I opened my eyes and I watched him run over to the other side of the car he opened the door and he jumped in he looked at me he looked so.. afraid the most I have ever seen him he started the car and he put the car in gear I started to calm down I heard the radio we had our CD in and the song love sucks was playing dahvie got half way to the hospital before I sat up I looked at him "dahvie you can go back home I'm fine!" he found a spot to park he unbuckled his seat belt and he leaned over.

He placed his hand on my fore head I pushed his hand away "I'm fine dahvie" he sighed and he sat back in his seat a few awkward minutes before dahvie broke the silence "this wasn't a good idea" his voice was silent but I could hear him perfectly "this was a big mistake" I tensed up and I felt my heart break this … this was a mistake? I started to cry I turned my body as close to the window as close as I could get it I stared out of the window I gripped my knees the ride home was even more awkward because it was silent and all that played was our love songs every time one came on I heard dahvie say something but I couldn't make out what he was saying.

We pulled into our parking spot and before I could open the door dahvie locked them I sighed my nose burned dahvie lit a cigarette in the car and he didn't row down his window before he locked the doors and turned off the car I coughed "we need to talk" I turned and I looked at him he blew smoke out of his nose his septum piercing made it look all cool he took one last drag before he twisted it out in the car ashtray.

"Jayy what are we going to do now?" I shrugged he stretched his neck and I heard a loud series of pops he sighed and he looked out at the snow "jayy… If you want we can pretend like this never happened and leave it at that" I felt something in my head scream 'NO!' I silently spoke "I don't want to" he turned and looked at me "dahvie… I...I... love you" I blushed "and I was just … scared" dahvie unlocked the doors "get out" I looked at him "what?" he yelled "GET OUT!" I jumped and I opened the door I jumped out of the SUV and before I shut the door he threw me a key.

"I need some time to think" he started the car and he locked the doors he turned up the radio our dark tinted windows blocked my view I shivered the cold air embraced me I put up my hood and I held my sides I ran up the stairs I hit a patch of frozen ice and slipped and I fell down half a flight of stairs I coughed as I hit the ground my head hit the pavement I picked my face up off the ground and I watched as blood trickled on the concrete I hissed and I touched above my right eye I looked at my hand.

And my hand was covered in crimson blood I slowly stood up and I gripped the rail I slowly walked up the steps and I reached our apartment I opened the door and I walked in I slammed the door and I walked to the bathroom I walked in and I turned on the sink I looked in the mirror and examined my forehead I had a large gash and a scrape I wiped the blood off and hissed it stung.

After I fixed my face I sat on the couch for about a hour I looked out the window and our SUV was still there and it was on I went and took one last look at my face the gash and scrape was now purple I haven't seen dahvie in a long time so I put my coat on and I looked for our spare keys because I knew dahvie wouldn't open the door I walked outside and I SLOWLY WALKED DOWN the stairs to the parking lot I snuck over to dahvie side the music had turned down but I could still hear it I stuck the key in the door.

I grabbed the door handle and I opened the door dahvie jumped I screamed and placed my hands over my eyes "DAHVIE IM SO, SO SORRY!" I couldn't believe I caught dahvie jerking off dahvie yelled "JAYY SHUT THE FUCKING DOOR ITS COLD!" I opened my eyes and dahvie was bright red his hands covered his dick he yelled again "JAYY!" I quickly jumped in the car and shut the door I was in dahvies lap.

I looked at him dahvie looked at me we stared at eachother and I felt the warm feeling coming back he looked away from me and he said something I leaned closer "what?" dahvies face was bright red he looked at me "will you.. Touch it?" I was shocked but I noticed that my ass was sitting on his hard cock I raised up a little and I reached my hand under and I grabbed his cock he jerked back in his seat and he screamed "AHH!" his ass raised up off the seat lifting me up I blushed I felt kinda awkward asking this "how far a long were you dahvie?" He huffed and he shut his eyes and opened his mouth "I'm almost! Their!" I blushed dahvie was in the car jerking off.

Dahvie kissed my neck and he stopped me from stroking "I want this to last a bit longer" he huffed into my neck I tried to move but we had limited space dahvie moved and he held his pants as he crawled in the back over the seats into the large holding space I fallowed I started to crawl over the second row of seats dahvie grabbed my jacket and pulled me over the seat on top of him I laid their our faces barely touching our noses rubbed together.

He ran his hand through my hair and he kissed me he looked at the gash on my head he touched it I hissed "how did that happen?" I chewed on my lip "I fell down the stairs" dahvie gasped he leaned forward and he kissed it I groaned he pulled away "does it feel better?" I knew that kissing a wound to make it feel better wasn't real but I didn't want to say no I smiled "yeah it feels better" dahvie smiled.

I blushed remembering what we were doing dahvie turned red "jayy do you want to… fuck?" I felt my stomach knot release dahvie sat up and he took off his shirt but this time I wasn't scared or embarrassed dahvie crawled over to me and he kissed me he pulled away and he grabbed my blue what a wonderful life t shirt and he pulled it over my head.

Dahvie tossed it over the seats my body started to move ahead of me I reached out and I hugged dahvie I shivered it was freezing cold dahvie kissed my neck and he held me tight holding me up from the ground I tensed up as I felt the cold gust of air again I shook and started to chatter my teeth dahvie raided up "ill shut the window hold on!" he moved away witch made it colder I wrapped my arms around my body and I waited for dahvie.

I heard the radio turn up and the heat came on I felt the warm air on my back dahvie shut the window and locked the doors he changed the music to bewitched and he climbed back over the seats he smiled at me and he crawled over the last row of seats as soon as he climbed over I reached out and wrapped my arms around him trying to not lose anymore of my body heat dahvie ran his hands around my naked back and he rubbed his fingers in the center of my back.

"Don't worry I turned the heat on" I smiled and I lay on my back dahvie crawled in-between my long slender legs and he leaned down and he kissed my cheek I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer.

Dahvies POV

jayy pulled me closer to him I leaned forward a captured his lips he groaned I licked his lips and he opened his mouth letting me in I stuck my tongue in his mouth he ran his right hand through my hair and I tilted my head I ran my hands all over his body wanting to feel every curve every bump every bone that stuck out of his skinny body.

I have always loved jayy more than I have loved anyone in my life now were sharing ourselves in a way that only close friends or lovers share I wanted to share my deepest and most private intimate self with him I hope that he wants the same.

I grinded into his pelvis and I bit my lip as my dick scraped agents him jayy turned the darkest of red and his face was soo cute I ran my hand over the side of his face "jayy don't be so shy" I kissed his lips and I gave him a series of small pecks on his lips he turned his head he had his hands on my shoulders he gripped them "dahvie.. Being with you is like my first time and I'm… nervous" he was so cute "and this is like my first time"

He looked at me "realy?" I nodded "yeah you might not believe this but ... I'm so fucking nervous!" jayys eyes widened in disbelief "why you're fucking amazing!" I blushed "yeah but I don't know what to do, your different and I don't want to hurt you or make myself look stupid and I'm scared" he smiled "dahvie .. Just be yourself" I let out the breath of air I had held in.

I grabbed jayy and I pushed my lower half into his "AUHHH!" he moaned loudly and he laid his head back on the floor board and he wriggled and he scratched my back I huffed as I dry humped him I flipped my hair out of my view jayy grabbed my ass and pulled my hips forward I hissed his nails dug into my ass I bit my lip and I rammed hard jayy sat up his mouth colliding with mine our teeth knocked together it hurt like hell but we just kept kissing.

Now I was sitting up and jayy was on his knees kissing me, jayy pulled away and he looked down at my cock.

Jayys POV

I looked down at dahvies cock and he had came a little and it was dripping down the sides of his dick and I bent down to get a better look and I watched as he came a little more it spurted out the tip and dripped off dahvie was breathing hard already and I knew that it wouldn't be long before he came.

I blushed and I stared at it dahvie watched me "if you want you can touch it" I looked up at him his cheeks turned red and he bit his bottom lip I remembered what he said 'don't be shy' I reached my shaking hand out dahvies eyes fallowed my hand I reached out and I touched the head dahvie moaned and he bit his bottom lip.

I traced my fingers along the shaft then back up to the head dahvie blushed and he moved his hair out of his face I pulled my hand away and held it to my chest dahvie looked at me I took a deep breath and I looked at him "how far are we going to go?" dahvie scratched the back of his head and he looked out the car window "uhh depends on how far you want to go" I swallowed hard and I also looked out of the window.

The snow had started to fall harder and faster I heard dahvies voice it was low "its realy snowing hu?" I nodded "yeah" dahvie moved closer to me and he wrapped his arms around me he kissed my shoulder.

I had a big decision to make am I going to let dahvie fuck me or am I just going to jack him off I realy don't care.

I turned blood red and I hid my face in my hair as I looked down "dahvie do what you want to me" I felt dahvie stiffen for a few seconds it was quiet before "are you shure?" I nodded dahvies hands were wrapped around my waist he pulled me backwards into his lap my naked back touched his bare chest the heat was … so un comfortable but I didn't want to complain.

I closed my eyes and I felt dahvies hands roam my body his left hand ran up my chest and the other down my eyes shut tight and my mouth opened as dahvies hand pushed under my tight black skinny jeans he ran his hand under the rim of my briefs and his hand gripped my dick I yelled out loud and I squirmed dahvie held onto me tight.

Dahvie moaned and his other hand unbuttoned my jeans and unzipped them dahvie pulled his hand out of my pants "jayy... Take them off" I turned red and I raised up I grabbed my pants and I felt dahvies hands pulling my briefs he threw my pants over the seat and he smiled "hey I bought you those" he pointed at my bat man briefs I smiled "yeah" dahvie grabbed them and he pulled them down over my legs.

I shut my legs dahvie looked at me "what?" I gripped my knees "umm I just want to let you know beforehand so … dahvie I have my balls pierced" dahvie smiled "I already knew jayy" I remembered the pitchers I posted on I-A-U when I got fucked up dahvie must have seen them I blushed "oh" dahvie grabbed my knees and he spread my legs.

"Yeah now I get to see the real thing!" I felt my heart speed up and I could hear it loudly in my head dahvie smiled and he looked at me "are you ready jayy?"

Dahvies POV

I was so nervous jayy and me were about to have sex! I was excited I wanted him more than anything I had been holding out on cuming because I want to be inside of him when I do jayy scratched his head nervously and he grumbled something I leaned forward "what?" he looked at me and his face was innocent "do you have a condom?" I was petrified, did I? I thought for a moment before I smiled and I looked around for my shorts I grabbed them and I pulled out my wallet.

I opened it and I was hoping that I had one, I looked through it and smiled I found one condom it was in a cute pink wrapper jayy blushed I looked at it "why do we need one?" jayy shrugged "because it makes it feel more ... First time-ish" I smiled "ohh okay" jayy reached out and he took the pink wrapper he looked at it "XXL!" his face turned bright red.

I loved the way he made faces they were always so adorable he blushed and he looked at me I smiled he crawled over to me I saws shocked as he pushed me down I felt him spread my legs I suddenly he's blowing me I threw my head back and I moaned I grabbed a fist full of his hair I raised up and I watched as his head went up and down I bit my lip and I groaned as I exhaled through my nose I laid my head back and closed my eyes jayys mouth was so hot I was trying not to come jayy sucked hard and he pulled away for a moment to breathe he licked the head then he swallowed me whole I opened my mouth and I groaned loudly.

I looked at jayy I could hear the loud slurps and sucking sounds mixed with the music I heard the intro to backseat by the new boys the loud music vibrated our SUV because of our system jayy looked up at me and he gripped harder and sucked a lot harder I could feel my orgasm it was coming I was so light headed and I couldn't breathe.

Jayy went all the way down and gave one last hard suck and I screamed I tensed up and I closed my eyes as I came I opened my eyes as I heard jayy gagging he pulled away and he gagged I was breathing hard his face twisted and he looked at me but for some reason he smiled my lips parted and I took a deep breath.

Jayy wiped his lips and he exhaled "I … I'm sorry" I raised an eyebrow I was breathless "what for?" my speech was breathy he turned red and he shrugged his shoulders "because … we can't have sex" I chuckled I pulled jayy over to me "its not like I can't get hard again" jayys face again formed a cute confused look I smiled and I kissed him.

I pulled away and I huffed "just give me like five minutes okay?" jayy moved to where we were laying down I was on my back and he was laying between my legs I had then spread and my knees were pointed up I closed my eyes and I took a lot of deep breaths after a while I opened my eyes.

"Jayy?" he mumbled "hmm?" I rose up and he looked at me I smiled showing my teeth I loved the way jayy made me feel it was an orgasmic rush of lust and it happened every time I saw him.

In the back of my head I knew what were doing was wrong but… I didn't care. I leaned forward and my lips barely touched mine "kiss me" I whispered jayy leaned forward and our lips touched jayy sat up letting me free form the ground.

I held his face and I kissed him more intimately I sucked on his bottom lip and his lip rings he rammed his hips into mine I closed my eyes and I pulled away from his lips jayy turned red and he swallowed hard I started to stroke myself again I hissed as I stroked hard and fast jayy watched.

He was so shy about my penis I laid my head back and I bit my lip hard and I groaned jayy shook from me groaning loudly he watched silently but then an shaking hand found its way to my cock I felt his hand gently grasp it like it was realy fragile jayy slowly stroked the feeling was a million times pleasurable when its someone els but in this case I was in the highest form of ecstasy because jayy was touching me.

After a while I felt that I was fully erect I grabbed jayys hand and I pulled it away I inhaled slowly and I felt my heart speed up and I began to get nervous jayy was bright red we sat in silence before "you ready?" jayy looked afraid he nervously played with his hair "I… if your r ready" I was ready I needed it I wanted it so bad.

I grabbed jayy and I climbed on top of him I kissed him hard and he groaned I wanted to make jayy scream my name and make him feel good I blushed and I flipped my hair "umm jayy have you ever heard of .. Rimming?" his whole body turned red and his eyes widened he couldn't look me in the face he nodded I felt my stomach twist from anticipation.

I silently asked him "do you want me to… (chough)" I looked at him he shrugged I grabbed him and we moved to the second row of seats we nervously moved around jayy stared down not wanting to make eye contact with me my heart was beating so fast I leaned forward and I ran my right hand through his hair he was so nervous.

I shook nervously my breath was shaky "jayy" he looked at me with a disgusted face "dahvie... I... I don't feel comfortable with you giving me a … rim job" he looked away from me I swallowed hard and I whispered "I'm okay with it" he shook nervously I watched as he moved to where he was pushed up agents the window and his ass faced me I could hear him breathing heavily.

I stared at his ass I shook I reached out and I gave it a playful squeeze he moaned I moved closer to him I gripped his legs and I felt him tense up like he was going to get hurt my lips parted I took a well needed breath "relax jayy if you want me to stop ill stop" he nodded.

I licked my dry lips I gripped jayys legs and I leaned forward I stuck my tongue out and I licked his ass jayy squirmed and groaned loudly as possible I continued to lick and suck jayy screamed and I stopped sand I pulled away he looked back at me I smiled and I pushed my right middle and index fingers in his ass slowly his eyes squinted and his mouth opened wide and his eyebrows furrowed like he was in pain.

He pushed the side on his face agents the window hard and I his breath fogged the window he shivered from the cold I pulled my fingers out and pushed them back in he groaned and grunt as I pushed them back in he reached around and gripped my wrist as I scissor my fingers jayy moaned loudly as he could.

I pulled them out and jayy slumped over and he groaned I smiled as I ran my hands over his back his soft skin was so smooth I mounted him and he shuttered I could feel him breathing hard and his body was so hot my stomach caressed the lower part of his back as I slid upward to get closer I inhaled through my parted lips then I bit my bottom lip to hold in the air in my lungs I leaned down my lips touched jayys ear I whispered "are you shure you want to do this?" my eyes were closed and I was breathing heavy.

I slid my hands down his legs and into his thighs and I gripped and his voice was low but shaky "yes" I sucked on my bottom lip and exhaled through my nose I found the condom and I opened it I slid it on after I made shure that it was on I shifted my weight forward as I did it pushed jayy into the leather seat he screamed as I pushed my 2 inch thick 10 inch dick into him.

I got about 4 inches in before I stopped my weight was pushing jayy down into the seats I could hear his whimpers and crying I swallowed hard and exhaled jayy turned his face and he looked at me his lips were parted and he was breathing hard we both continued to look at eachother the loud music changed to My Gift And My Curse as the intro played I felt jayy relax I slowly pushed the rest of the way in.

Time slowly escaped us I was preparing for the ecstasy that was about to overcome me I bit my bottom lip extremely hard and I closed my eyes I raised my hips and lowered them jayy groaned I slowly and steadily pushed in and out jayy whimpered my fingers dug into his hips as I tried so hard to hold back I wanted to torcher myself.

I sucked on my bottom lip and I exhaled through my nose jayy arched his back in a deep u shape I moaned loudly and I rammed him hard and violently and few times I pulled his hips back ward hard and I pushed forward jayy made a pained cry I leaned down and I kissed his ear and I whispered "I can stop" he shook his head I slowly and gently pushed in and out jayy let out small short groans and I pushed in and pulled out I could feel the soft ache in my abdomen I shut my eyes tight and I could feel the sweat from our bodies sliding off of our skin.

I started to go a little faster and be a little rougher I leaned over jayys back and I rested agents him I laid my head on his shoulder and I fucked him I trailed my hands to his and I entwined out fingers mine on top of his he curled his fingers and gripped hard I kissed his shoulder and I stopped moving I sucked on his neck and licked he pushed his ass into me and he groaned he stretched his neck and I found a nice spot to suck I latched onto him and sucked right below his ear.

He moaned loudly "UHHH!" I smiled and I pulled away from his neck leaving a trail of my spit connected to my lips and his neck me saliva dripped down his neck slowly I licked my lips and I inhaled a deep breath I pulled jayys ass back and I started to fuck him again he turned his face to look at me I smiled he weakly smiled back but his face twisted and his eyes closed as I started to get violent.

I sucked on my bottom lip and I leaned my head back and I closed my eyes and I hissed I groaned "UHHHHH!" I gripped jayys hips extremely hard and I fucked him harder than I have fucked anyone! Jayys loud screams and yells over powered the music I joined in and I started to yell.

"AHH FUCK! IM GOING TO COME!" jayy groaned loudly and I leaned into his back so I could fuck him better I could feel the burning and the ache get stronger it was a large pressure that was about to break I started to gasp for air the sweat on my face was making my hair stick to the sides of my face.

I could feel it, it was almost over! In my mind it felt like it was going to last… like I could do this forever! But my body was telling me otherwise! Jayys loud screams got weak I could feel my body becoming tiered I leaned my head back and I bit my bottom lip hard and I closed my eyes I rammed him hard and I pulled out and violently pushed back in.

Jayy yelled "AHHH!" I didn't want to hurt him but I was lost in pleasure I groaned and I continued to very violently fuck him I leaned down over his back and I grabbed his dick and I started to jack him off he gripped my hand "UHHH!" I gently stroked then stroked fast switching between the two I kissed his neck and I licked the rook of his ear my voice was raspy and breathy "(HU, HU) come... with me!" I bit my lip and I closed my eyes tight and my mouth opened "AUUHH!" I groaned.

Jayy turned his head and his tiered eyes stared at me he closed them and he let out a huff of air my eyes watched him his face twisted into a cute form I sucked on my bottom lip I knew my climax was coming all it was going to take was a few more thrusts I pushed in and out hard and fast we both yelled as we came "AUHH!" I felt jayys cum drip down to my hand jayys loud huffing and my gasps filled the car the music had gone off and all the nose was coming from us.

I smiled and I pulled out of jayy he grumbled as I moved he collapsed in the seat I laid back agenst the window and I closed my eyes and I swallowed hard my lips parted and I took steady breaths I tiredly moved my hand to my cock and I gripped the condom and I pulled it off I took a deep breath and exhaled through my nose I opened my eyes slightly and I looked at the condom it was full of my cum and it had ripped I threw it in the floor board.

In my head I was on pause and everything was a big blur I stared out the window it was snowing hard and it was hard to see I shivered the cold window gave me chills I slowly blinked I heard jayy groan I tilted my head down and looked at him he slowly raised up his back was facing me he sat up and he gripped his head and he slowly leaned back I reached out and wrapped my arms around him and pulled him into my lap.

I smiled and I looked at jayy he drowsily looked at me I couldn't help but smiled at his cute face I caressed his belly "you want to go in?" his voice was tiered "yeah" I slowly moved to get my cloths jayy found his and we both started to get dressed we both put on our jackets and I turned off the car and I jumped out jayy ran to the apartment I fallowed behind we both ran in and I shut the door.

I turned and I shivered jayy took off his coat and he walked over to me he unzipped my thick black coat he hugged me and I wrapped my arms around him and we both held on to eachother jayy looked down at me and I looked up he smiled tears streaming down his face I smiled "what's wrong?" he wiped his eyes and he leaned on me "I'm happy" he sniffled "dahvie… I love you" I hugged him tight and I ran my fingers through his hair "I love you too" he looked at me and I leaned in and I kissed him lovingly I pulled away "I'm yours" he hugged me and he soflty spoke in my ear "and I'm yours"

Me and jayy shared something today… it wasn't a secret or a prized object it was love I will never forget the moments we spent making love and I know jayy wont I will always treasure that moment.. Forever.


End file.
